1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-metallic thread sealant and anti-seize compound for use on high nickel or chrome containing ferrous alloys or other metal alloys prone to galling under high contact stress.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-metallic thread sealant and anti-seize compound for use on high nickel or chrome containing ferrous alloys or other metal alloys prone to galling under high contact stress including one or more thixotropic or rheopectic base materials, one or more anti-seize agents, and one or more boundary lubricant.
2. Description of the Related Art
High chrome and/or high nickel alloy threaded connections for applications incurring high contact stress such as oilfield premium tubing and casing and MWD (monitor while drilling) tools have been found to adversely perform in the presence of a high concentration of graphite fillers and PTFE. Natural, synthetic and even fiber graphite materials result in a greater propensity for galling under high rotational loading such as in threaded connections, unless a large weight percent of soft metal additives are present such as lead, zinc and copper (API 5A3 reference compound). Prior art anti-seize compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,093,015; 5,536,422; 3,652,414; and 3,652,415.
Thus, there is a need for a sealant and/or anti-seize compound with improved sealant and anti-seize properties for threaded connections made of alloys prone to galling under high contact stress having less than about 10% by volume percentages of graphitic types materials or other fibrous organic materials such as PTFE.